The problems of accurately casting a lure or baited fishing hook for any distance are well-known. In hand-casting, not only does it take a high degree of skill to make an accurate cast and a considerable amount of space around the fisherman for clearance of his pole and the line, but the maximum distance, which even the most skilled fisherman can cast, is rather limited. In surf fishing, it is frequently impossible for the fisherman to cast sufficiently far to reach the location offshore where the fish are located unless a pier is available.
Mechanical casting devices of various types have been proposed in which the fishing lure is propelled by a catapult or gun integral with or replacing the fishing pole. These types cast the lures by means of springs, compressed gases or the like. Applicant is the holder of U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,548 for a device and method for casting a fishing lure. The object of applicant's invention in U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,548 was to provide a device and method for propelling a fishing lure an extended distance and which device would impose little reactionary force on the operator or the fishing pole.
Applicant's device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,548 has been successful, however, applicant has made an improvement to the device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,548 which provides it with greater stability and incorporates the leader and hook of the line, with the device to provide greater stability in flight and hence, a greater distance and accuracy in casting.